emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5508 (18th January 2010)
Plot Gossip hungry Viv instructs Bob to call her when Maisie arrives at work although Bob doubts Maisie will turn up. Debbie discovers Ryan has slept in his car on the garage forecourt. Maisie is all dolled up for work. Natasha wants Maisie to stay and talk but Maisie is in no mood to converse. Debbie is surprised Ryan is working today and reminds him Mark is a millionaire. Ryan states he doesn't want anything to do with Mark. Debbie mentions to Charity that Cain doesn't think she'll keep her job at the factory so Charity decides to prove Cain wrong. As Ryan works on a car, Faye approaches him tries to talk to her son, but like Maisie, he's in no mood to talk. As Faye walks off, she sees Nathan heading to the shop and tries to talk to him but she's the last person Nathan wants to see. The pub goes silent when Maisie steps behind the bar. Things go silent again when Faye walks in. Faye apologises to Maisie for upsetting her and asks if Mark has been in touch. Maisie can't believe Faye and orders her get out before she slaps her. As Faye leaves, Maisie struggles to hold herself together. At the factory, Nikhil asks Charity to make him and Jai coffees but Charity refuses as it's not part of her job description and ends up throwing sweets over the factory floor. Diane calls in past Mulberry Cottage to check up on Ashley. Ashley admits frustrated that there's no sign of Sally leaving so Diane proposes he could leave if Sally doesn't. Faye appears at Home Farm. Natasha makes it clear she's not welcome and orders her to leave but Faye refuses to go until she gets some answers about Mark's whereabouts. The Sharmas fire Charity. Natasha insists she has no idea where Mark is although Faye is convinced she knows more than she's letting on. She tells Natasha they are both victims although Natasha tells Faye to get some self-respect. At Victoria Cottage, tearful Maisie cries on Katie's shoulder about Mark and Faye. Katie is supportive, still unaware of the true reasons Ryan dumped her. Natasha continues to insist she has no idea where Mark is and states she doesn't want to see him again but Faye begs her to tell her the truth. Nicola appears and forces Faye to leave then informs Natasha she's going to return to work next week. In the pub, Ashley announces that he's arranged a sabbatical although assures Jimmy he'll still perform Angelica's christening. Ashley hopes that whilst he's away, Sally will leave. After learning Ryan spent the night in his car, Katie offers him her sofa. Viv asks Bob to tell her all the details of Maisie's brief return to work. Debbie believes Cain and Charity will use Charity's sacking as an excuse not to get married. Ryan bumps into Nathan and Maisie as Nathan picks Maisie up from Victoria Cottage. Whilst Nathan sits in the car, Ryan and Maisie have an awkward conversation. Ryan tells Maisie they have to find a way to deal with this situation although Maisie is upset to learn Ryan is staying at Katie's tonight and tells her newfound brother she hates him. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Leyla Harding - Rokhsaneh Ghawam-Shahidi *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Adele Allfrey - Tanya Vital *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley Guest cast None. Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Front garden and living room/kitchen *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt and garage *Home Farm - Kitchen and living room *The Woolpack - Public bar *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and office *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen and front garden Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,670,000 viewers (12th place). Memorable dialogue Jai Sharma: "Morning. You planning on coming to work today?" Charity Tate: "Two secs!" (to Debbie Dingle) "Looks like the young gentleman wants to give me a ride." Debbie Dingle: "Ugh! Why do you make everything sound so dirty?" Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes